Superhuman?
Superhuman, is the title of my story on Fictionpress, one of the first tries I've made at completing a full (hopefully complex) novel. The Origins Superhuman started as a short story I wrote about superhumans breaking out of a prison. In the story there were sibling rivals and gangs that fought against the oppressive guard. But it never got beyond that, as in, I never developed the outside world or why they were in the prison. So I just scrapped the story because I got bored with it and left it as a lonely file within a folder to collect digital dust for about two years. I was just going through old ideas and stories and deleting them just because you know, too many folders but these scrapped stories. So I stumbled back on the story and realized that one, my writing was pretty terrible when I was 12 and two, I could re-savalge this idea. The characters did suck still, but hey I kept Aaron cause he was the only one I thought I could work with. So in that story Aaron was the leader of a gang and was still the hotheaded air controlling superhuman just like his revamped counterpart. So I started the long drawn out process of creating brand new characters, a few back stories, a new setting, kept the prison and re-named it the 'Facility', a reason for why this was going down, and of course slapped a place holding title on the story. So, I chanced by an article on Superhero Nation and I read either in the article or in the comments section that you never see characters with wives or kids or something to that effect. It's always a sterotype that the main character is single and along comes another single woman. -And plus, they said the super strong heroes we're always stupid. I had to change it. First, Ben was a family man on two fronts, with his actual family (Wife, kids, etc.). Secondly, with his team of young adults who basically he was training to eventually become full fledged superhuman superheroes like himself. So after the lawn incident, his main motivation in life was to find his kids and wife. I tried to showcase that in key points and not just have this guy crying everywhere and doing stupid stuff. He had to remain level headed for the rest of the group. Once I got a basic plot in mind and a general idea of where I wanted to go. I sat down and wrote the first chapter. I reviewed it, again, again, and again. Made changes, lots of 'em. Then finally I let it sit for a week because one, I was nervous to post it what if I got some really hateful reviews you know? Or it wasn't that good in the first place and I was just biased towards my own writing? But secondly, because I wanted to come back to it and make sure it still was good. Which, hey, I thought it was so I posted it! E,T. Novem supplied my first review and has honestly been the force that drives me to keep writing. Especially with his tag at the end... Keep on writing! Or Keep it up! I felt elated when I saw the notification that I had a review so soon. I read it and it was all smiles. I don't know but it's something about someone you've never met across the world reading your story and actually liking it! Man I felt cool. So I was pushing out chapters back to back just because I felt the ideas flowing so easily and I lose thoughts and ideas quickly so I wrote whenever it came to me. Then things got pretty slow all my ideas vanished like...on spot. I was writing and just couldn't finish half of a chapter. But man, looking at the traffic and seeing people from other countries and even your own read your story is a feeling indescribable. I had never really let anyone read my stories and most people in my classes didn't even know I wrote. They would ask me why I was carrying around this notebook everywhere I went and I just replied, "I write." But now, I'm in an academy within a high school and so and so...Superhuman might start to slow up. Cause they keep saying the Academy is vigorous work. Education is education and we all need it so I'm not to concerned. But anyway, Superhuman has brought me the most confidence in my writing...ever. A couple days in a row I recieved one notification that someone new had favorited or followed my story. Cool stuff. Superhuman has evolved into a world full of oppressed people, Humans and Superhumans alike. A world of people shooting flames from their palms or surrounded themselves with like minded people to kill those who are different. 3.0 After a while of editing and re-editing I decided to rework the story. I scrapped everything. Sort of. Just my previous execution of important plot lines to the overall story. I didn't like the how it was turning out to be. So I added a new prologue, foreword, and a new first chapter. In the future I plan to rework my characters give them more flaws and enrich the environment more than I have at this point in time. Superhuman 3.0 is currently in the pre-stages of writing.